Broken Arrow
by FreeFallin15
Summary: In only one night, Casey's life gets turned upside down. Rated M for a reason. Title is named after the song Broken Arrow by Pixie Lott. Don't know why but while writing this I thought of that song and it sort of worked. Not a song fic though. ***I do not own Life with Derek*** Read and Review and there might be more chapters!


_**Took a little break from CBS drama to write Life with Derek! This used to be one of my favorite shows when I was younger. Reading the fan fiction for this show was really interesting, and it inspired me to write my own. The title is from Broken Arrow by Pixie Lott, it was the first song that came to mind as I was writing this.**_

_***** I do not own Life with Derek*****_

* * *

"Get off me!" Casey squealed.

Jordan didn't budge, and unfortunately for Casey, almost her entire dorm was at the party that they had just come from; so no one could hear her screaming. The only person still in the building was a girl with her headphones on in the lobby, which was down the hall a ways. She had hoped someone would come by, but as of right now, she was stuck. She wasn't strong enough to push Jordan off of her. He was the wide receiver for the football team, and he had her pinned on her bed. He was kissing down her neck and unbuttoning her shirt at the same time. Before she knew it, her shirt was on the floor.

"Jordan! Stop, please." Casey was close to tears as more of her clothing came off. She wasn't ready to do this. Not tonight, and thanks to this, if she made it out, not with him.

* * *

Derek couldn't believe he had just broken up with Amanda, but it had to be done. They were at a party for her dorm and things just…got out of hand. She flew off the handle. She started tearing her own clothes off, in front of everyone. Derek didn't do drunken girls (and not that type of do either, he didn't _handle_ drunken girls). Sure, he could get drunk, but seriously? This was the third time in two weeks she couldn't control herself. Even for him, that was too much, and he couldn't take it anymore. Besides, she'd find a replacement in no time.

He started the long walk back to his dorm. He was tired and disoriented; thankful he had only taken one drink and wouldn't be suffering from it in the morning.

Belatedly, he wondered where Casey had gone. He saw her leave with Jordan, and as far as he could tell, they were both sober. He smirked thinking that Casey had taken him to her dorm. Soon enough, the smirk had turned into a frown when it finally struck him that he would never be good enough for her. As much as he tried, he just wasn't good with her type. But oh, how he wished he was. Casey was perfect. She was also the only girl that put up with him for the longest period of time and still talked to him. Maybe it was to scream and yell at him, but that still counted as words coming out of her mouth to him.

Speaking of words coming out of her mouth, as he passed by her dorm, his heart sunk. She was yelling something. And this was _way worse_ than anything he had ever gotten out of her. No. Jordan was…going too far.

He ran up to the door to the lobby. It was locked, of course, but there was a lone girl reading a book with headphones on. He had never understood how girls could listen to music _and_ read at the same time, but never mind that now. Casey was in trouble. He started screaming and banging as loud as he could. When that didn't work, he tried jumping up and down. After that also failed, _man this girl was going deaf if her music was _that_ loud_, he began pulling on the door, knowing it would make noise. That worked. She got up and peered at him.

"I'm pretty sure you don't live here…" she said, skeptically.

"I know, but there's a girl about to be raped in there…" he pointed, "So please, let me in."

She looked at him like he was mad, "I'm not letting you in, I don't know why you just told me you were about to rape somebody…"

Derek smirked, "Do I look like I need to rape anybody? I wasn't talking about me! Take out your stupid earphones and listen!" he pointed to Casey's dorm again.

Her eyes widened as she heard Casey squealing and she opened the door, stepping to the side and then running back to her dorm.

Derek barged in, and it looked like he was just in time as Jordan had Casey's clothes off from the waist up and he was working on her pants.

"Get off her." He said through gritted teeth.

* * *

Casey couldn't believe this was happening, she closed her eyes. All she wanted was to be out of there. She wasn't sure how she was going to sleep here after this. She hoped he was planning on using protection, _at least_. But at the rate he was going, it was highly unlikely.

That's when she heard her door crash open and someone say, "Get off her." Through gritted teeth. Her eyes flew open. It was Derek. Words couldn't describe how glad she was to see him.

When Jordan didn't budge, Derek grabbed the back of his neck and literally threw him off of Casey. When Derek had turned around, Casey flew off the bed and grabbed a shirt, that just so happened to be Jordan's. _Anything was better than nothing right now._

"Dude! What the hell are you doing?!" Jordan yelled, once he caught himself, leaning on a dresser for support.

"That's funny, I was just about to ask you the _same thing_." Derek was furious.

"Oh, I get it, someone's jealous 'cause I was about to bang his hot sister."

Derek laughed. If he didn't laugh he was going to kill this son of a…

"Step-sister." Casey interrupted, and immediately wished she hadn't.

"Oooh, wearing my shirt. Damn you look good in my clothes, but that isn't supposed to come until afterwards…" He walked back over to the bed, but Derek stepped in front of him.

"I don't think so." Derek said, putting a hand up.

"Dude. You should just leave. She was _enjoying_ it."

"No, you thought I was enjoying it! You almost raped me!" Casey yelled, still on the bed, but leaning up against the headboard so she could be as far away from Jordan as possible. They were at the foot of the bed.

Derek could feel his blood boiling. "Get out. Now." He said again, through gritted teeth.

"Or what? I'm not scared of a puny hockey player."

Derek laughed again. "Cute. Now are you through with attempting to intimidate me? Get out. I won't say it again."

That's when Jordan tried to punch Derek. Derek caught it though, and squeezed his fist until Jordan was on his knees, begging him to stop. The moment Derek let him go; Jordan swung his legs and kicked Derek in the side of the knee. Derek fell to the ground. Jordan stood up and started kicking Derek.

Casey grabbed the heaviest textbook on her desk and tried to hit Jordan with it, but he caught it.

"Now _that's_ cute." He said, ripping the book from her hands and throwing it to the side. He grabbed Casey's wrists and threw her up against the wall, before she could react; he was already biting her fiercely along her neck. She was sure he was going to leave marks. But maybe, that's why he was doing it. Her body was betraying her and she had to bite her lip to keep from moaning.

"Aw….come…on…baby…let…it…out" he breathlessly said in between kisses. When she didn't move, he slapped her across the face – making her lip bleed slightly, and she gasped.

"There, that's better." He never stopped kissing her.

She looked at Derek who was on the floor. She had no idea where Jordan had kicked him, but it seemed like he was unconscious.

_Come on Derek! I have never known you to ever lose a fight!_ She wished he could hear her. She wanted to scream to him but was afraid of what Jordan would do. He was already grabbing the hem of the shirt she was wearing.

"You look hot in this, but it's in my way." And within the blink of an eye, it was off. In the small break, Casey tried to cover herself, but Jordan grabbed both of her wrists and held them above her head.

Suddenly, he was leaving bite marks all over her chest. She was extremely disgusted. She tried to look down at Derek, but he wasn't on the floor anymore, he was right behind Jordan.

_How did he? When did he?_ Casey didn't care, as long as he got him off her.

Derek grabbed Jordan's neck, contemplating if Casey was worth going to jail for. Once again, Derek threw him to the side of the room, but this time, there was no chance Jordan could stop himself from falling.

"Ah, back for more, I see…" Jordan came at him again, and this time, instead of catching him, Derek dodged the oncoming punch and landed one of his own. Jordan flew backwards, and recoiled, but not before Derek had gotten two more in. Derek took him and threw him to the floor, where he started kicking him.

"This one's because you kicked me." He jabbed him right in the leg.

"This one's because you slapped Casey." He got him right in the other leg.

"And this one…is because you wanted to rape her." Derek felt himself flinch as he kicked Jordan where he knew it would hurt. Jordan was doubled over in pain. Derek picked him up and practically threw him out of her room. He hoped that girl had stayed in her dorm.

Derek went to Casey. Thankfully, she had once again put a shirt on, but this time it was her own.

"I'm so sorry I was so late. I didn't realize…" he hugged her.

"Hey, hey, it's alright. You couldn't have known. And it's my fault anyway, I invited him back here…I guess I should have been willing to go all the way…" Casey averted Derek's eyes.

"No! Hey! Stop talking like that! Almost getting raped is NOT your fault! It's his, all on him. He should've respected you enough to stop, but he didn't. He made the choice, and it was because he _wanted_ to."

"But that's the thing Derek, I kind of wanted to too, then I got cold feet. I asked him to stop but he wouldn't get off me…" she was still averting Derek.

"Hey! Hey! Look at me!" He pulled her chin up, "This is _not_ your fault, do you understand that? The _moment_ a woman says stop, a _true man_ would stop. It doesn't matter if you all of a sudden changed your mind or not."

That's when she kissed him. The kiss lasted for almost a minute when Derek pulled away.

"Casey…no…" he said a little out of breath.

"Why not? Because I won't put out?" Casey asked, almost in a whisper as tears were welling up.

"No, that's not it at all." Derek knew this behavior all too well. He doesn't do this 'traumatic trying to forget by moving on way too quickly' stuff either. But what he said shocked both himself and Casey, "Because you can do better than me."

Casey let out a little laugh, "That's not true. I pick guys who are _worse_ than you. Haven't you caught on yet?"

Derek looked at her a little confused.

Casey continued, "I've been trying to get your attention for a while. That's why I dated Sam, Truman, Max, and worst of all, Jordan. They're all 'just like you' or close to you. I could tell that you liked me, and the truth is, I kind of like you too. That's why I got cold feet tonight. I couldn't go through with it. I didn't want Jordan. I want you. And now that you've saved me…"

Derek decided to shut her up, with a kiss. He hated it when she babbled on and on anyway, but now he had the best way to quiet her.

Unlike Jordan's, Derek's kisses were softer, more gentle – as if he didn't want Casey to break. Jordan's kisses were hungrier and he didn't care if he broke her – that was evident. She grabbed the back of Derek's neck and started playing with his hairline there. He, in turn, grabbed her waist and suddenly her back was against a wall, again. She didn't mind this time.

The longer they kissed, the deeper it got, and when they finally broke apart, they both were out of breath. Casey had no idea where her confidence was coming from, but she suddenly began to kiss Derek's neck.

"Casey…don't…not…tonight…" Derek was almost losing consciousness. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Why not? You want it, and I want it; so we should do it."

He smirked, "Apparently I've been a bad influence on you, and given you a bad image of myself. Here's the thing, we are _not_ going to start this relationship this way. And second, you need some time to think, recover. Read a book or something, but I'm not doing it with you tonight."

"Wow. Did the great Derek Venturi turn down a girl?"

"Oh, please, I turn down girls all the time."

"Not girls who are trying to sleep with you." Since they were apart now, Casey crossed her arms and looked like she had already won the argument.

"That's not true. I've only slept with Sally. All the rest of them threw themselves at me, but I like a challenge." He smirked as Casey blushed at him calling her a challenge.

"Oh, really? I challenge you, do I?" She narrowed her eyes and smirked, arms still folded in front of her.

"Are you kidding? It was a challenge not to make fun of you, which is why I failed miserably at that most of the time." He smiled and she glared at him. He continued, "It was a challenge not to prank you, which is why I also failed at that." She continued glaring at him as he went on, "But most importantly, it was a challenge watching you date all those losers when I wasn't allowed to tell you that you could do better. You still can."

_Here we go again…_ Casey thought, "Hey, do you think if I really wanted to act on that that I would still be standing here? Don't you think I would have chosen the 'better' guys? But most importantly, don't you think I would have stopped tolerating you if you didn't challenge me too?"

Their faces were now inches apart again as she walked over to him, Derek smiled at her last comment, and they kissed, for the third time in two hours.

"So where do we go from here?" Casey asked when they broke apart.

Derek gave her another confused look, and she clarified, "We're going to look pretty weird as dating step-siblings…"

"We don't have to tell people right away, if you don't want to."

"Oh, I'll be sure to take care of that…" Jordan said from outside of their door, rubbing his hands together. He had heard everything that went on. He limped away, dead set on revenge.

* * *

_**So, how was it? Ahaha. I actually really enjoyed writing this. Let me know if you want me to continue! And, if you haven't already, and like Greg and Morgan be sure to check out my CSI fan fictions Waiting for Superman, and When the Past Comes Back. Read and Reviews are greatly appreciated! :) **_


End file.
